DJ (Star Wars)
DJ is a minor antagonist in the highly anticipated 2017 film, Star Wars: Episode VIII - The Last Jedi, the second film in the Star Wars sequel trilogy, and the 8th film in the main Star Wars movie franchise. He is a master code breaker, who found himself stuck in prison. At first, he seemed friendly to Finn and Rose, but later in the film, he sold them out to Captain Phasma. He is played by Benicio Del Toro who also plays The Collector, Fred Fenster in The Usual Suspects, ''Jack Rafferty in ''Sin City, and Lado in Savage ''the 2010 Wolfman and Dario in ''Licence to Kill. History Past Very little (none to be exact) is known about DJ's past, but it is likely it will confirmed in books or future films. Role in the film After Rose and Finn are put in prison, they meet D.J, who happens top be a hacker. After Rose and Finn escape, D.J comes with them. Soon, after being chased by the Canto Bight guards. The two find themselves trapped on a hill, when one of the guards space ships comes up behind them. They discover that it was piloted by D.J, and he helps them get away. Later, when Finn and Rose attempt to get into the First Order ship to disable its light speed tracker, D.J uses his hacking skills to get them in. They disguise themselves as First Order officers to get inside and disable the tracker, but are captured by Captain Phasma and BB9e. It is then revealed that he sold them out to Phasma, and lured them into a trap. Phasma and the stormtroopers hand over the money to him, give him a ship, and he fly's away. Description Personality He first appears as a friendly, kind-hearted man, but when his true intentions are revealed, he turns out to be a selfish, unfriendly trickster, who will do almost anything to get money, including betraying Finn and Rose to the evil First Order, which could have led to their deaths. He is very smart, as shown when he lures Finn and Rose into a carefully planned trap. He is probably one of the most greedy villains in the film. Appearance D.J has black hair and a beard that is mostly shaved. He has dark brown eyes and bushy eyebrows. Throughout the film, he is only shown with a black outfit, foreshadowing his true nature. He also has a scar on his right cheek. trivia * It has been confirmed that D.J are not his initials, but stand for 'don't join' which is quite fitting, seeing that he betrayed Finn and Rose. * It is unknown how he first met Phasma. * It can be presumed that he is alive, because he left the ship about 5 minutes before it was destroyed, so he may appear as an antagonist in the next film. * Before the film was released, there was much speculation about whether he would be a hero or a villain. *D.J's scar is in the same position as the one on Ezra Bridger, leading to speculation that he could be Ezra but it has been confirmed to be false. Navigation Category:Trickster Category:Liars Category:Male Category:Deal Makers Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Non-Action Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Greedy Category:Karma Houdini Category:Cowards Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Traitor Category:Conspirators Category:Mongers Category:Successful Category:Criminals Category:Chaotic Neutral